marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Harlem's Paradise
† Buggy Stokes † Quincy McIver † Cottonmouth † Shades Diamondback Mariah Dillard † Bushmaster Luke Cage |affiliation = Stokes Crime Family (formerly) Stylers (formerly) |tv series = Luke Cage Iron Fist (mentioned)}} Harlem's Paradise is a nightclub founded by Buggy Stokes and Quincy McIver. It became the base of the criminal activities of the Stokes Crime Family and a front to launder its dirty money. After Buggy's death, the club was inherited by Mama Mabel, who passed it on to Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes. After his murder at the hands of his cousin Mariah Dillard, she took over the club and his criminal enterprises, before relinquishing it to Luke Cage upon her death. History Prohibition Era used to own this building. It still has a lot of prohibition nooks and crannies.|Luke Cage to Misty Knight|Now You're Mine}} The building that would become Harlem's Paradise once belonged to notorious criminal . Because of the Prohibition Luciano ordered that the building contain several nooks and crannies, and storage space under building.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine In the late 60's, the building was bought by Samuel "Buggy" Stokes and his friend Quincy McIver. They built their own night club, Harlem's Paradise and McIver designed the general interior of the club. Stokes and McIver families founded their new successful business based on club and rum named Bushmaster.Luke Cage: 2.04: I Get Physical Italian criminals, Irish cops and local politicians became interested in the building and tried to take it tor themselves. McIver did not want to sell the club because it meant too much to him but Stokes wasn't so resistant. A deal was made where he would kill his friend and the club would remain under his control. Stokes killed McIver, but McIver managed to get a retaliatory gut shot off on Stokes first. It took Buggy Stokes five months to die.Luke Cage: 2.07: On and On Quincy's wife Gwen tried to claim her rights to the club and confronted Mama Mabel and Pistol Pete. She failed and the Stokes killed her.Luke Cage: 2.11: The Creator Mabel and Pete ran Harlem's Paradise for several years and made it the center of their criminal activities. The club was in decline before their death.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Under Cottonmouth's Management overlooking Harlem's Paradise]] .|Cottonmouth|Moment of Truth}} In the wake of the death of Mama Mabel, her grandson Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes took control of Harlem's Paradise whilst also building himself a new career as a criminal who more or less ran all of Harlem's criminal activities. During this time, Stokes oversaw the operations of Harlem's Paradise, ensuring that they kept the best quality of service and the best music acts they could find. In 2015, he organized a weapons deal between his organization and Domingo Colon's. Colon came to the club whilst Raphael Saadiq was performing, to discuss the deal with Stokes. Under Mariah Dillard's Management To be added Under Bushmaster's Management To be added Return to Mariah Dillard To be added Under Luke Cage's Management To be added Employees Musical Performers *Raphael Saadiq *Faith Evans *Charles Bradley *Jidenna *The Delfonics **Garfield Fleming **John G. Johnson **William Hart *Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings *Joi *Gary Clark Jr. *Christone "Kingfish" Ingram *Stephen Marley *Jadakiss *KRS-One *Rakim *Adrian Younge *Ali Shaheed Muhammad Appearances Behind the Scenes *The Music Hall of was used for the exterior scenes of the Harlem's Paradise. References Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Locations